sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Los Monstruos del Terror
| runtime = 85 minutes (Spain) | country = Spain West Germany Italy | language = Spanish | budget = | gross = }} Los Monstruos del Terror (translation: The Monsters of Terror), also known as Dracula vs. Frankenstein (UK title), Reincarnator (French title) and Assignment: Terror (US title), is a 1970 Spanish-German-Italian horror film directed by Tulio Demicheli, Hugo Fregonese and Eberhard Meichsner. The last two filmmakers were uncredited in the film's original print. It stars Paul Naschy, Michael Rennie, Karin Dor and Craig Hill. It is the third in a series of movies featuring the werewolf Count Waldemar Daninsky, who was always played by Naschy. Los Monstruos del Terror was originally going to be called El Hombre que Vino de Ummo (translation: The Man Who Came From Ummo), referring to Michael Rennie's alien character. It was followed by the 1970 film The Fury of the Wolfman. This was Michael Rennie's last film before his death in 1971. Summary Aliens, running a traveling circus as a cover, revive a vampire, a werewolf, a mummy and Frankenstein's monster with a plan to use them to take over the world. They want to discover the reason that these monsters are so frightening to Earthlings. They then plan to use their findings and resurrect the monsters to destroy the people of Earth. For reference, the aliens use a book entitled "Anthology of the Monsters" by Professor Ulrich von Farancksalan, who was also the creator of the analog to Frankenstein's monster in this film. The werewolf they revive (Count Waldemar Daninsky) saves the world by destroying the other three monsters in hand-to-hand combat and ultimately blowing up the aliens' underground base, although he is shot to death in the process by a woman who loves him enough to end his torment. The werewolf has no specific origin in this film; it is assumed that the events in this film are continued from the ending of La Marca del Hombre Lobo (The Mark of the Wolfman, 1968), in which Daninsky was transformed into a werewolf through the bite of a werewolf named Imre Wolfstein (strangely, the Wolfman was killed in the same exact manner in that first film, but the aliens surgically remove the silver bullets to revive him). Cast * Michael Rennie ... Dr. Odo Warnoff * Karin Dor ... Maleva Kerstein * Craig Hill ... Inspector Tobermann * Patty Shepard ... Ilsa (as Patty Sheppard) * Ángel del Pozo ... Dr. Kerian (as Angel del Pozo) * Paul Naschy ... Count Waldemar Daninsky (as Paul Naschi) * Manuel de Blas ... Count Janos of Mialhoff * Ferdinando Murolo ... The Monster of Farancksalan * Gene Reyes ... Tao-Tet (The Mummy) * Peter Damon * Diana Sorel * Luciano Tacconi * Paul Cross ... Dr. Don Uno * Helga Geissler ... (as Ella Gessler) Production Lead actor Paul Naschy also wrote the screenplay. The original shooting title was The Man Who Came from Ummo, but the producer changed it to The Monsters of Terror. Direction was split between two filmmakers, Tulio Demichelli and Hugo Fregonese. Filming was interrupted because of financial difficulties, and because of it the script was not filmed as it was written. Whole segments of the script involving flying saucers and a golem were never carried out, as the result of sorely lacking funds. Release and attempts at restoration An English language one-sheet exists for this film, bearing the title Assignment Terror, but AIP only distributed the film in the US. It was later shown on American TV in the '70s & early 80's as Assignment Terror, and was later released on VHS and DVD as Dracula vs. Frankenstein, which was the UK title and which is not to be confused with Al Adamson's infamous film of the same name produced two years afterwards. External links * * * Category:1970 films Category:1970 horror films Category:Italian films Category:Spanish films Category:West German films Category:Spanish horror films Category:Italian horror films Category:1970s exploitation films Category:Mummy films Category:Frankenstein films Category:Vampires in film Category:Werewolves in film Category:Films directed by Tulio Demicheli